


Punished

by KroganVanguard



Category: Castle
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroganVanguard/pseuds/KroganVanguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett put his new office to good use. Set some time during the PI arc in Season 7. Pretty much pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

There was a timid knock on his door. He set down the contract he was working on, the last of the partners still at the office, burning the midnight oil. The tumbler of Macallan sitting at his elbow was the only indulgence he allowed himself.

"Come in."

He knew who it would be. The new girl. She was bright, she was hardworking, she was determined, she was attractive.

She'd also fucked up the Anderson documents to the tune of $20 million.

The door opened as he looked up, and she stepped inside. Her dark brunette locks were caught in a bun, and the slim, grey suit she wore did little to hide her body. Those dizzying green eyes met his own, but then turned downwards as she bowed her neck, her body language more than a little apologetic. She wasn't wearing her ring, and his own was in his desk drawer, not necessary for this little scenario.

"Mr. Rodgers, you wanted to see me?"

"Kate. I think you know why I called you in."

To her credit, she stiffened her shoulders and looked up at him, nodding once. Not shying away from the responsibility. He took a sip of the smooth whiskey, burning a trail of fire down his throat, as he shifted slightly in his seat. His pants were already a little tight with anticipation.

He stilled himself, knowing that all would come in good time.

"Yes, Sir. I didn't file the Anderson documents in on time. I'm sorry, sir, I was totally unaware that the SEC notification had to go in before the- well, I'm sorry sir and it won't happen again."

Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky, betraying her emotions.

He beckoned her closer, curling a thick finger at her. She complied.

"Kate, if this were the first time, I could over-look what had happened. I could write up a small reprimand, send a letter through to Anderson Limited. You're one of our brightest young associates, and I'd go into bat for you. But this isn't the first time, is it?"

"No, sir."

"This is the third time. I've gone into bat for you already. And you were warned, were you not, about what the punishment would be for this transgression?"

Very carefully, with a solid thud, he set the heavy tumbler back on his desk.

She bit her lip, her nostrils flaring. Green eyes turned dark with need with alacrity, right in front of him.

"Yes, sir."

He nodded once, thoughtfully.

"Strip."

His voice was a basso rumble, the single word a crack of thunder and lightning in the silent darkness of the office. She hurried to comply as he kept his gaze on her, one hand sliding over the leather and wood of his desk, the other one undoing the knot of his tie in case he needed it later.

The skirt pooled at her feet first, followed by the jacket and white shirt she had on underneath. The black, gauzy lace of her underwear was more appropriate for brothel than corporate office, but he appreciated it nonetheless. As ever, his eyes caught on the scars on her skin, but in this moment they had to be nothing to him, and so they were. Instead he pointed with two of his digits at her bordello-lite underthings.

"Lose them, too."

Soon enough, she was naked to his gaze, shivering slightly. The hard, taut peaks of dusky pink areolae betrayed how she felt though, as did the way her pupils were almost completely black now, the way her breathing was rapid and shallow. The bun was gone, leaving waves of leonine mane falling over those beautiful shoulders and neck.

"Come here."

She did as instructed, coming around his desk, stopping as he turned his chair around and then...

"I told you Kate, didn't I? Bare bottom spanking. That's the only way you're going to learn."

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded once again, curtly, and she draped herself across his lap. His fully erect length now pressed into the naked flesh of her stomach through his pants, but his attention was solely focused on the ass in front of him. Firm, naked flesh that he skimmed over with his fingers, feeling it give slightly under the gentle pressure. Then his fingers slipped in between her legs, finding her slick with need, the scent of her arousal adding to the heady ambience. Perfect.

"Kate, I want you to count out each of the spanks."

"Yes...uhhhh, yes, Sir."

Thwack. The outline of his hand pinked her rump, and the moan that escaped her was equal parts pleasure and pain. Or rather, pleasure in pain.

"One."

She exhaled as she counted.

Once again his hand descended, this time on the other side of her butt.

"Twooooo."

Her hands clenched around the fabric of his trousers, and she arched her back, pushing her ass up slightly. He ran his other hand over the smooth skin of her back, the curve of her spine and shoulders begging him even now to bend her over his desk and have his way with her as they both desired.

Not yet.

Once more, smack.

"Three. Oh God."

She tried to rub herself against his lap, desperate for friction, but he stilled her hips with a strong grip. Instead, he slid his fingers once more between her legs, now finding her completely soaked as his digits ran through her outer folds, and then further where her clit stood erect, peeking out from its hood.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Kate?"

"Yes. Please Mr. Rodgers..."

"Please what? Please more spanking? Please more touching?"

She turned her head to look at him, her hair falling over her features like a veil till she flicked it back. Her entire face was flushed, needy, lips full and breathing heavy.

"Yes, please touch me Sir. I need it. I've need to be punished for my mistakes."

"Mistake?"

He circled her clit with his thumb, slick from her juices, teasing her, not giving her the pressure and the grinding she so desperately wanted. Then he withdrew his hand brought it down on her ass again, smack, watched it jiggle once again. It was warm to his touch now, and even redder than before.

All she could do was moan breathily, neck bowed and eyes closed as she rode the sensation.  
He stopped, waiting for the count.

"Four."

She finally found her voice.

"This doesn't look like a mistake, for you. Not the way you're enjoying this. Tell me honestly, Kate...did you screw up the Anderson account on purpose?"

She turned to look at him again, the truth writ large in her eyes, unable to keep it from him. Those beautiful angular cheekbones, a sheen of sweat and sex on her forehead.

She nodded.

"When you said...when you said you'd punish me, Mr. Rodgers. I did it right but then...I don't know what came over me. I needed this so bad. I took out the SEC papers. They're still at my desk, in last drawer."

He caressed her neck, large hand sliding under her hair, rewarding her for her honesty.

"I knew it. I knew you were too smart for a careless mistake like that, Kate. After this, I want you to go file those papers straight away, but in the meantime..."

His hand came down hard once last time, right across both her cheeks, the meaty sound reverberating around the room. She arched her back again, gasping, and the sight of her like this- needy, naked, so turned on she practically radiated sex- was too much.

"One last problem for you take care of..."

He whispered into her ear as he stood both of them up, and all she could do was whimper and nod, her palm finding his length, so hard it felt like he could cut through diamond. Her fingers worked the zipper, getting him free of the confines of his clothing. He leaned around her, sweeping his desk clear of paperwork. It fluttered around them like confetti, falling on the floor in a wide arc, but he didn't care. There were more immediate matters to attend to.

As soon as the desk was clear, she was standing over it, ready. This was one of their favourite positions, and he doesn't even have the patience to undress fully as she bent over and looked back at him.

"Are you ready, Kate?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Rodgers."

He positioned the head of his shaft between her thighs, hands on her hips. One of her hands was braced against the head of the desk, while the other worked her sensitive little bundle of nerves in between her legs.

"I think you can call me Rick."

With that he sank right into her with one quick thrust, and he knew neither of them would last long. She was hot and tight around him, arching back against his waist, her velvet heat swallowing him whole. He could still see his hand marks on her ass, the pattern of it making it all much hotter. She was so wet, so needy, so ready, and he wasn't far behind.

"Oh fuck me please."

He obliged, picking up the pace, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly, trying to hold back his own impending climax as heat roiled through him, the feeling of her soft skin between his fingers, the velvet feeling of her around his shaft. The only sound was the slap of flesh on flesh, the keening little whimpers that indicated how close she was and his own grunts.

They teetered on the edge, and just needed that last little push after the spanking.

He opened his eyes, saw her hair falling on her back and neck in front of him. He gathered it in one hand, leaning over to change the angle, so he could breathe in her ear as he pulled it back, tugging her whole head back in the way she liked. She gasped, redoubling her efforts, squeezing his length with inner muscles as the hand between her legs increased in both speed and force.

"That's a good girl Kate. Next time you need some punishment, you just come see me. I'll  
treat you like you deserve, don't worry. Like the little slut you are."

As he knew it would, the combination of hair pull and dirty talk and the hint of humiliation tipped her over the cliff.

"Oh Godddddddd. Yesssss Rick, I'm coming!"

He felt the vibration reverberate through her body, her back arching up against him, the way she clamped and shuddered around his shaft. He couldn't hold back any longer either, the dam breaking inside him as he came, still fucking her sloppily as his seed jetted deep inside her. Riding the high, he closed his eyes, holding himself up over her naked body as their movements slowed, and then came to a stop.

The only sound was the sound of heavy breathing from them both as he staggered away from her on weak knees, falling back into his chair as she slumped even further forward onto the desk. In a moment he was going to fall to his knees and get to work with his tongue, but for now they just needed a second.

"Babe, I just love how creative we can get with your new office."

He looked at her, nodded. His wife could hardly be more correct.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, reviews make the fanfic author's world go around.


End file.
